The Dragon God
by KuroAcerbus
Summary: A boy has recently joined fairy tail. He lost his memories, but as his magic came back, his memories did too. Will his memories affect his adventure? Will there be secrets behind his memories? Find out more in this story! Mirajane x OC
1. New Beginning

**Yosh! This the new version of The Dragon God. Hopefully, I did a better job on this than the last story. **

**Natsu: Yo, minna. Please excuse any mistakes or any bad grammar. Don't plagiarize or copy this story please.**

**Discalmer: I don't own Fairy Tail except for my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A child born from dark and light shall emerge to defeat the Great Evil King, a threat to his kind and all. His half will be shown while his other half will be hidden. Secrets that he had never known shall be revealed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>July 7, X777<span>

A little boy with black and yellow eyes sits in front of a giant black dragon's face who is currently resting. The little boy stares at the scaly black dragon's face with a curious mind. "How long are you planning to look at my face, Kuro?", the black dragon spoke with his eyes still close, startling the boy.

"You're not yourself today, Erebus. Are you okay?", Kuro asked with worries.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired.", Erebus replied, easing the boy's worries. "Why don't you explore?"

"What is there to explore? I grew up here.", Kuro pouted looking at the vast lands.

Erebus knows well that the boy is bored. They would usually spend the day together, but today is different. "Remember how I told you that the powers that you have is magic?", Erebus asked, opening his eyes.

"Yes, and that there are other people who does magic are mages", Kuro answered.

Erebus felt proud, knowing that his son remembers. "Have you heard of Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail?", Kuro's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"They are a guild of mages. They treat each other as family. They are powerful too."

"But they're not as powerful as you!", Kuro exclaimed.

"True.", Erebus smiles at Kuro. "I would recommend joining this guild, so never forget about Fairy Tail."

"Yes, sir!", Kuro repeated 'Fairy Tail' in his head several time. "But why do I need to remember this guild? I don't want to join."

"Once you're older, you will join to gain experience.", Erebus looks at Kuro in the eyes as if he is hypnotizing Kuro.

"I'll gain experience from you!", Kuro looks away and pouts.

Erebus sighs, knowing that once Kuro's mind is set on to something, he won't let go of it. "Look at me."

Kuro slowly turn to look at the dragon. "Someday you will need to survive on your own. I'm just worried that you will have nowhere to go.", Erebus said.

"I'll never leave you!", Kuro threw his arms on the large black dragon.

After a few moments, the boy was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake Kuro, Erebus gently laid Kuro on the ground. "When you wake up, you will not remember anything except for your name and Fairy Tail. My time with you was my life and I will never forget that. Kuro Acerbus, you are my son and my life.", Erebus muttered sadly and patted his son's head. "The necklace that I gave you traps your memories in there. The necklace will return your memories when it is the right time."

With that, the black dragon sadly turned away from the sleeping boy and took flight into the bright sky.

The fang-tooth necklace gleamed in the sunlight knowing that Erebus left. Kuro slowly moved his eyelids and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looks around. "Where am I?"

"My name...Kuro Acerbus...Fairy Tail?", Kuro muttered.

Kuro stood up and started walking. He did not know where he was going to. His legs took him to a cliff. Over the cliff, the boy could see a town and at the far end of that town, there was a big building with a guild mark. Kuro did not know why but he needed to go there. He walks through the town, making people stare at him.

People looked at him with disgust. Kuro was just wearing a ripped shirt and pants. Simple as it can be. Kuro had an expressionless face on and kept walking ignoring those negative looks. Once he was at his destination, Kuro looks up to read the sign. "Fairy Tail.", Kuro read aloud.

Inside that guild, mages were cheering, chatting lively and drinking to their hearts' content. Of course, the little ones weren't allow to drink. They were just hanging around and getting into conversations. "Elfman, Lisanna, we should go on a mission soon. It's been so long.", a white-haired girl yawned, sounding bored.

"Mira-nee, that was two weeks ago.", Lisanna said.

"Well, I want to get stronger so I can beat Erza and make admit defeat!", Mirajane snickered at the thought of Erza admitting defeat.

"Defeating me? Sure you can." Erza said with sarcasm, earning a glare from Mirajane.

The doors opened and a boy walked in. Kuro saw a old man sitting on the bar counter, drinking beer. Kuro walk towards the old man. "I want to join Fairy Tail."

The old man looks up from his drink. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Kuro. Kuro Acerbus."

"Kuro Acerbus, huh? Interesting. I am Makarov, the master of this guild. Where do you want your guild mark?", Makarov asked as he puts down his drink.

"Guild mark?", Kuro asked, not knowing what that is.

"A guild mark is a mark that symbolizes your guild. With that mark, people will know which guild you're from.", Makarov explained.

Kuro pulled up his shirt and points below his collarbone on his left pectoral muscle. "Then I want it here."

Makarov passed the stamp to Kuro. Kuro took it and stamped himself. A guild mark appeared and is black in color.

"Master, I want to go on a mission.", Mirajane shoved the request in Makarov's face.

"Sure. You don't have to shove it in my face.", Makarov mumbled.

"So who's this?", Mirajane asked looking down at Kuro.

"That's Kuro Acerbus. He's our new member.", Makarov replied taking a gulped from his beer.

"Tch. He looks weak.", Mirajane commented.

"Shut up...I don't remember anything except for my name and Fairy Tail. Just watch, I'll get stronger!", Kuro growled.

Makarov and Mirajane was speechless. "Awesome!", a pink-haired boy put his arm around Kuro's shoulder. "Let's get stronger together!"

Kuro looked at him bewildered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natsu! A Dragon Slayer!", Natsu grinned widely.

"Natsu, you're creeping him out.", a raven-haired boy said coolly.

"Shut up, Gray!", Natsu shouted.

"Are you two fighting again?", a scarlet-haired girl asked sternly.

"No, ma'am!", Gray and Natsu sweatdropped.

"Gray, your clothes.", said a brown-haired girl.

Gray looked down only to see him in his underpants. "Ah! Where did my clothes go?!"

Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing. "Is Gray always like that?", Kuro asked, looking at Gray who is frantically finding his clothes.

"It's his habit.", the brown-haired girl spoke.

"Mirajane, since you're going on a mission, take Kuro with you. Let him experience a real mission.", Makarov told Mirajane.

"Elfman and Lisanna are coming with me. No need for him to hold us back.", Mirajane crosses her arms.

"Take me then!", Natsu shouted.

Mirajane stuck her tongue out at Natsu. "We'll take Kuro.", Lisanna said walking up to Mirajane.

"Now it's settled.", Makarov happily return drinking his beer.

"Let's go.", Mirajane said, walking out of the guild.

Elfman, Lisanna, and Kuro followed Mirajane. "We didn't introduce ourselves yet.", Lisanna said. "I'm Lisanna and I'm 10 years old. That's my sister, Mirajane. She'll warm up to you."

"I'm Elfman...I'm 11.", Elfman said nervously.

"My name is Kuro and I think I'm the same age as Lisanna."

"Think?", eyebrows were raised by the siblings.

"I don't remember anything about my past.", Kuro replied. "Memories are lost."

"I hope you get your memories back.", Elfman said.

Lisanna nodded. "Thanks.", Kuro grinned. "I hope so, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Does the story need any adjustments? Feel free to review.<strong>


	2. God?

**heresecondsago- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that it's much better. Well, my grammar and tenses does need improvement. That's why I'm writing The Dragon God to see my improvement rate. I still have the old version to compare and contrast between the two. Learning from mistakes can really help. For plot holes, I'll be sure to watch out for them and if there's any plot holes, just point them out. That way, I can edit and revise the chapter.**

**Vergil Leonidas- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that it's better than the first one. **

**Lewamus Prime- Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you're being really patience and hopefully, that patience will pay off. Thank you for appreciating my story. For To Love Ru, after when I'm finished with The Dragon God, I'm going to have to plan everything out first. I need to get a clear picture of what the story is going to be about. Well, you're gonna have to read the future chapters to find out about Lisanna. I think I'm gonna stick with the old moves. If I ever need a new move, I'll let you know. Nah, your review didn't give a headache. I just said that two story at the same time might give me a headache. Yep, school piles some stress on you. Ah, your OC wasn't Marcus and those moves are from HolyKnightofTheRoundTable, the author of Rise of the Leviathan. I can see that you copied and paste those moves on to your review. And for the three swords you changed "Demon" to "Dark Scared". I can't accept an OC that was used in a story by someone else. That's plagiarism. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The four went to a small house near the forest. Their client was an old woman who picks herbs in the forest as a daily job. But recently, monsters suddenly attacked her. To continue her daily routine, she asked the four to take out the monsters. The four, of course obliged into helping the old woman. The four went inside the forest. "Let's split up.", Mirajane said. "Scream if you're in trouble. Lisanna with me. Elfman with Kuro. It'll be faster this way."<p>

The two groups went their way. "So what kind of magic do you use?", Elfman asked to ease the quietness.

"Magic? I think I don't use magic...or it's probably lost with my memories too.", Kuro replied.

Elfman started to sweat. "We're in a forest alone...only I can do magic and you can't. Kuro, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think about that till now.", Kuro said starting to realize where Elfman was going to.

"Ah, this is not good. Sorry, Elfman.", Kuro scratched the back his head with a faint smile.

"It's okay. Let's not get separated.", Elfman said waving Kuro's apology off.

"Yes, sir!", Kuro grinned.

As they were walking through the forest, they found nothing. "I don't see any monsters.", Kuro said looking at his surroundings.

"Maybe they're waiting to ambush us...", Elfman said nervously.

A loud 'thud' was heard behind them. "Elfman, I think you spoke too soon.", Kuro said as they slowly turned around.

They saw a group of huge monkeys that are green and purple. "What are they?", Kuro manage to say.

"They're forest vulcans...", Elfman said quietly shocked that they were right in front of him.

"Are you the mages that the old woman sent?", one of the vulcans growled.

"Yes, we are.", Kuro said taking a step forward.

Some of the vulcans stepped back, thinking that Kuro might do something. "He's just a kid. He can't do anything. I'll prove it.", the same vulcan raised up his fist and swung it at Kuro with a powerful force, causing Kuro to fly a great distance and crashed loudly.

"KURO!", Elfman screamed. "**Beast Soul: Bear**!"

Elfman transformed his arm into a bear's arm and launches towards the vulcans.

Over with Kuro, Kuro's vision was hazy. He could make anything out. Every inch of his body was in pain. "Shit...", Kuro gasped out as he tried to move.

A man out of nowhere walked towards Kuro. Kuro couldn't see the man's face since his vision is still hazy. "Amazing! Even from that height you're still alive.", the man kneeled and bowed down to Kuro. "You are truly our God."

Kuro's eyes widen. _"God?!"_

"It's true. You are the god that they're referring to. Black hair. Yellows Eyes. Slightly pale. Memories lost.", the man smiled as if he had found jackpot. "A young boy who will grow and achieve our dreams!"

Kuro's mind was racing. A god?!. Now, that sounds absurd to Kuro. Kuro went silent. He was speechless. "I know this might sounds very weird, but we will explain later on. Come, my lord.", the man extended his hand towards Kuro, offering Kuro to take it.

_"Should I...take it...or not? No, I shouldn't!",_ Kuro thought hesitantly. "What...are you...talking...about? I'm...no god. I'm...just a...normal...human boy!", Kuro said, struggling.

"Well that's what you think.", the man smirked. "Come with me and I will explain everything."

"Get away from him!", a demon flew at the man kicking him in his face.

"_Is that...Mirajane?!",_ Kuro eyes widen, seeing Mirajane's demon appearance and the pressure of her power is strong.

The man stood up, wiping the blood off his face. "That hurts...", the man appeared quickly in front of Mirajane and landed a punch on her, causing a mark on her face.

"Don't underestimate me with a single punch!", Mirajane used **Dark Palm**, sending a barrage of powerful and quick punches to the man.

The man stood his ground, panting. "No, not yet...", whips came flying out from his body.

"What are you?!", Mirajane asked and the man laughed.

"You'll fear me.", the man sneered and snapped his fingers.

The whips were sent flying towards Mirajane. "Mira-nee!", the siblings shouted with worry and stepped forward to help.

"No! Stay back!", a whip barely touched Mirajane and hits the tree behind her, causing everyone to hear a loud 'snap'. Mirajane gritted her teeth when she turned around to see the tree in half and off the ground.

"Oops. Guess I'll have to control myself or I'll end up destroying the whole forest.", that man said with sarcasm and laughs.

Mirajane appeared in front of him and used **Demon Blast**, creating a sphere of dark energy between her hands and fired a dark purple beam from it. The man got blasted off of his feet and crashed into trees.

"Interesting, I had underestimated you, Demon Mirajane. We will fight again." the man said, getting back on his feet and then he turns to Kuro. "My lord, I'll come back to retrieve you."

With a bow to Kuro, the man retreated deeper into the forest. Lisanna and Elfman ran towards Kuro as Mirajane went back to her normal form. "Who was that man?", Mirajane asked kneeling down next to Kuro.

Kuro move his head a bit, just to see Mirajane's worried face. His eyes slowly close. "KURO, HANG ON!", the siblings shouted but Kuro could barely hear them.

He lost conscious and blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kuro's eyelids fluttered. "Where am I?", Kuro thought looking at the ceiling.<p>

Kuro sat up and touched his throat. His throat was dry. He open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked around seeing several beds with only him in the room. The door opened and Mirajane walked in carrying a tray. "You're awake...", Mirajane said faintly.

Mirajane set the tray down on a little table next to Kuro's bed and sat down on a chair. "Water...", Kuro croaked.

Mirajane pour water in a cup and hand it to Kuro. Kuro gladly took it and drank it in one gulp. "That's better.", Kuro said with his voice working.

"Elfman told me everything.", Mirajane glared at Kuro. "Just remember, this mission is your fault.

Kuro looked down at his cup. "Like I said, just watch, I'll get stronger!"

"Tsk, doubt it.", Mirajane crossed her arms. "Your actions can kill someone. How can you even get stronger when you can't even use magic?"

"You're right...", Kuro said bitterly.

"Remember that!"

The door opened. Elfman and Lisanna walked in. "Mira-nee, don't be so rough on Kuro.", Lisanna said.

"He deserves it.", Mirajane stood up and walks out the door.

"Don't worry, Kuro.", Elfman said.

"She might be like that, but she's actually worried about you.", Lisanna added.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault.", Kuro wiped his tears that were about to fall.

"But...", Lisanna started but Kuro waved her off.

"I'll take the blame this time.", Kuro grinned.

"So, how did you guys get me here and where am I?", Kuro asked.

"After when Mira-nee and I heard the crash, we rushed towards the sound and saw Elfman fighting the forest vulcans. We jumped in to help. After when we defeated the vulcans, Elfman explained what happened to you. We saw a man next to saw what happened. Then you blacked out and we carried you really fast to our guild's infirmary.", Lisanna replied then a thought came to her. "Who was that man?"

"I don't know.", Kuro said shaking his head. "He said that I was their god."

"God?!", Lisanna's and Elfman's eyes widen.

"Yeah, that's how I reacted too.", Kuro said with a faint smile.

"So that's why he bowed to you and called you 'My lord'.", Elfman said.

Kuro nodded. "Get well soon. We'll tell Master about this.", Elfman said and stood up and walked out.

"Don't let my sister's words get into your head.", Lisanna said before walking out.

Leaving Kuro, thinking about that man. "How did he know that my memories were lost?"

After the three siblings told Makarov about the incident. Makarov had to think. "Hmm, in this case, the guild that the man is in is very suspicious.", Makarov said. "Did you see a guild mark?"

"No, he was covered by clothing.", Mirajane replied.

"We must protect Kuro at all cost. Who knows what that guild might do to him.", Makarov suggested. "And let's hope Kuro don't fall into their hands."

"Why would that guild even want that stupid brat anyways?", Mirajane asked.

"I don't know but that guild will use him for something."

"Kuro wouldn't go to their side!", Lisanna said.

Makarov closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The boy doesn't trust us fully yet. I can tell. His memories were somehow lost, so he doesn't know who to trust and not trust."

"Then we'll have to make Kuro trust us.", Elfman said.

Mirajane scoffed. "How?"

"I guess by training him, so we can bond with him even more.", Elfman replied.

"That's a good idea!", Lisanna exclaimed.

Makarov smiled. "Then I'll leave him to you three."

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, (I think) you readers might be confused because of the man calling Kuro a god. That information will be explained in a few more chapters. Or you readers are confused because of the fact that I suddenly added something completely different from the original version. Well, this story will have a twist to it that I was trying to do in my original version, but the story wasn't stable. Wish I could explain it now but that'll be a spoiler. Hopefully, I can explain it clearly in the story and everyone will understand. Thank you for reading. <strong>


	3. Strength

**Lewamus Prime- Be careful of what you're going to write. It's okay, but just proofread your reviews. As for your OC, I can't fit him in my story, because of the fact that I don't think he's going to fit in the plot of the overall story. Kuro's past (meaning before Erebus) will cause an impact to the plot, but it's going to be revealed later on. Sorry, after your hard work creating the OC, I had decline. And I'm really sorry for that.**

**Vergil Leonidas- Thank you for reviewing. And you're right about Mirajane. Thank you for pointing that out. I'll go back and fix her character to match her personality.**

**A/N: Finally updated! Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with school. I think it has been a month since I've updated. I might will update more during Thanksgiving. Anyways, hope you readers like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Months had past by and it was already winter. Kuro had fully recover from that mission. The guild was cheery as usual except for Mirajane, who was looking grumpy. Kuro was eating his lunch at a table by himself. "Kuro!", Natsu suddenly popped up beside him, causing Kuro to choke on his food.<p>

Kuro quickly grabbed his drink and chugged it down. "Don't surprise me like that! I could've died!", Kuro had his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Natsu smiled. "But you didn't."

Kuro glared at him. "Anyways, since that you're fully recovered, let's fight!", Natsu smiled confidently, putting his fist in Kuro's face.

"Don't worry. I won't use magic."

"Alright, I'll fight. You can use your magic, I don't care. I'll beat you without magic!", Kuro clenched his fist.

"That's the spirit, Kuro!", Natsu patted Kuro's back.

"You heard that? Kuro and I will fight and I will beat him!", Natsu shouted.

The guild turned their attention to what Natsu said. "Piece of advice, Kuro. Back down.", Gray shook his head. "You can't win against this flamehead."

Erza nodded. "And you've just recovered too."

The guild murmured in agreement. "Don't do it, Kuro.", Lisanna said.

Kuro looked at the guild with disappointment in his eyes. "Is it because I can't use magic? Is it because I'm weak? I'll show you that without magic, I can still win!", without a warning, Kuro launched himself towards Natsu and landed a punch, causing the guild to gasped.

Natsu crashed into the tables. "That was unexpected! I'm getting fired up!", Natsu stood up and smiled. "Come!"

Kuro quickly made a fake punch to Natsu's fell for the fake and dodged to the left. Not wanting to waste the chance, Kuro landed a right hook on Natsu's left cheek. The punch caused Natsu to lose his balance. Seeing this, Kuro launched himself towards Natsu and made quick jabs. Natsu managed to regain his balance and stood his ground. He used both arms as shields to defend himself from Kuro's jabs.

Kuro stopped when he noticed that Natsu had shielded himself. "Finally stopped?", Natsu lowered his arms.

Kuro took a defensive stance. "Ah, that punch hurt my cheek.", Natsu said as he rubs his left cheek. "You made me even more fired up! **Fire Dragon's Iron fist**!"

Flames engulfed Natsu's fist. Natsu jumped up and landed towards Kuro. Natsu landed his fire punch on Kuro's stomach, causing spit to fly out of Kuro's mouth. Kuro quickly clutch his stomach due to the pain and curled into a ball. "Oh crap, did I punch too hard? Well, you did tell me I could use magic. Oi, Kuro, say something.", Natsu scratched the back of his head, starting to panic.

"Natsu! You went too hard!", Erza shouted.

"Well, Kuro did accept the challenge.", Gray shrugged.

"He's stupid.", Mirajane said, sitting at the bar watching Kuro's pitiful state. "Acting all cool when he said he was going to win."

"It's not over yet.", Makarov said crossing his arms. "Look."

Kuro slowly stood up. "Oi, Natsu, is that the best you could do?"

"What?", Natsu frowned.

"Your punch was nothing.", Kuro replied.

"You clutched your stomach, though.", Natsu said, getting irritated.

Kuro quickly dashed over to Natsu and made quick jabs. Natsu's eyes widen. Natsu wasn't able to lift up his arms to shield himself. Natsu forced himself to lift up his arm to punch Kuro directly in the face, but Kuro saw this coming and crouch down. Kuro quickly delivered a powerful uppercut on Natsu's chin, sending him crashing into the wall. Kuro's eyes were intense. His intensiveness can be felt by everyone in the guild. "You see the look in his eyes? He has determination in them.", Makarov said to Mirajane.

"That determination will be gone if you ask me.", Mirajane responded while Natsu smirked.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**", Natsu released a large quantity of fire from his mouth to Kuro.

Kuro's eyes widen as the attack came and sent him flying to wall across from Natsu. Natsu walked towards Kuro. "Give up or stand up."

"I rather stand up than give up!", Kuro said as he struggled to stand.

Kuro launched a punch at Natsu. "Too slow.", Natsu landed a punch on Kuro's forehead. "You already lost."

Kuro fell backwards on to the floor. Tears flowed out of his eyes. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!", Kuro shouted as he hits the floor with his fist.

Kuro covers his face with his left arm. "What a crybaby.", Mirajane shook her head.

"Onee-san!", Lisanna scolded at her sister.

"Kuro took this battle seriously. He wanted to show us that he wasn't a weakling. He wanted to show us that magic isn't the main source of our strength. This defeat has hit him hard since he was so determined that he could defeat Natsu.", Makarov said.

"Then what is our main source?", Mirajane asked.

"That, my girl, you have to find out yourself. If you want to find it soon, then you have to follow him.", Makarov nodded towards Kuro.

"Tch", Mirajane crossed arms in a disapproval.

Makarov walk towards the crying boy. "Kuro, you did your best. It's okay to be defeated. You can learn from your mistakes. Your fighting skills can be improved without magic."

Kuro gritted his teeth. "I will get stronger..."

"Yes, that's the spirit!", Makarov smiled. "Now, get up. We can't have you laying on the floor forever."

Kuro stood up and look at Natsu. "Let's fight again someday."

"You bet!", Natsu extended his fist towards Kuro.

Kuro accepted it and they bumped fists. "Now, that's how you end a friendly battle.", said a man's voice.

The guild turned their heads to the source of the voice. Natsu's face lighten up and he smiled a really big smile. "Gildarts! You're back!"

"Yo, Natsu!", Gildarts greeted.

Everyone in the guild greeted Gildarts. "So who's this kid that has mad punching skills?", Gildarts asked Makarov, while ruffling Kuro's hair.

Kuro fixed his ruffled hair. "He's Kuro Acerbus. He lost his memories when he joined and can't use magic.", Makarov said.

"He's good without magic. No point of teaching him magic then.", Gildarts laughed.

"Who are you?", Kuro asked.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Gildarts Clive and my magic is **Crash **which basically smashes everything that I come to contact with to pieces.", Gildarts said.

"Gildarts is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail! Fight me, Gildarts!", Natsu cried out as he launched himself towards him.

Gildarts smacked Natsu to ground with one hit. Kuro sweatdropped. Gildarts turned serious. "How would you like for me to teach you hand-to-hand combats?"

Kuro was surprised. "Me?"

Gildarts nodded. "You have potential."

"Don't pass up that offer, Kuro. You'll regret it.",Makarov said.

"Fine then. I take on this training.", Kuro said.

"Aw, why not me?", Natsu whined.

"You defeated Kuro. You're strong already plus Kuro can't use magic.", Gildarts replied. "Alright then. Kuro let's go outside and start training."

Kuro nodded and followed Gildarts. Cold wind blasted on Kuro's face. "It's cold!", Kuro exclaimed.

Gildarts laughed as if he's not affected. "This is the first part of your training."

"How are you not cold? You're just wearing a cloak and pants!", Kuro asked.

"Cause I'm strong!", Gildarts boasted. "Anyways, you see that big tree over there?"

Kuro nodded, looking the big tree that's covered with vine. "You're gonna keep punching it till you reach the center of that tree."

Kuro's jaw dropped. "The cold will numb my fists! And that tree's width us huge!"

"Stop complaining! You will build resistant to the cold and your punches will get stronger. I know that it's going to be a challenge, but trust me, it helps."

Kuro gave in and sighed. "Okay, let's do this."

They went over to the tree. Kuro stood in front of it while Gildarts was beside Kuro, guiding him. "Legs spread apart and get lower. Put your fists at your sides in a position where you can rotate them while you punch. The rotate will make your punches more effective."

Kuro followed Gildart's instructions and gave the big tree his first punch. "Nothing happened! The vine didn't even crack!"

"Be patient. That was your first punch on it, you can't expect something happen already. Keep punching and put all your strength in it.", Gildarts said.

Kuro went back to punching. He put everything in his punching that his punches got fierce. Kuro heard a faint crack and smiled. Kuro kept punching hard until he broke a vine. Kuro stopped and took a break. Beads of sweat dripped down from his face. Kuro looked his fists. They were red and battered. "They'll heal. You got a few more vines till you'll get to the outer bark. Keep it up!", Gildarts grinned.

Kuro continued to punch. He thought the tree as an opponent. He threw jabs then a powerful right hook followed by a left hook. He went back to quick jabs. After a few rounds of jabs, he threw a right straight right, causing a loud smack to be heard.

When Kuro finally got to the outer bark, he was exhausted. "Good job, Kuro!", Gildarts patted his back. "We should wrap up your fists."

Kuro looked at his fists. They were bleeding. He didn't noticed till he saw them. Maybe the numbness of the cold didn't let him feel any pain. "Let's get back to the guild where it's warm.", Gildarts said as he walked towards the guild.

"Kuro! Your fists!", Lisanna exclaimed when she saw the state of his fists.

"It's nothing.", Kuro waved her worry off.

"That training must've been intense. I wish I could've gone!", Natsu mumbled.

"Yeah, it was intense.", Kuro replied. "Do you where the bandages are?"

"I think they're in the infirmary.", Natsu responded.

"Thanks.", Kuro said as he headed towards the infirmary.

Kuro looked around. "Where is it?", Kuro mumbled to himself.

Kuro searched around. "Looking for this?", a voice said behind him.

Kuro flinched and turned around. Mirajane was holding bandages and an antibiotic ointment. "Yeah, thanks.", Kuro reached for the materials.

Mirajane saw the state of his fists and she sighed. "I'll put it on for you."

Kuro was flabbergasted. "What?"

"Look at the state of your fists. It'll be painful to put them on by yourself.", Mirajane pointed out.

"Um, sure", Kuro was still surprised by her actions.

"You really are stupid.", Mirajane said as she dabbed the antibiotic ointment on Kuro fists, causing him to wince a bit.

"How so?", Kuro asked.

"Acting all cool when you said you would win, but in the end, you lost.", Mirajane dabbed harder, causing Kuro to wince louder.

"Hey, you don't need to do that hard!", Kuro complained.

Mirajane looked at Kuro straight in the eyes. "I hate people like you."

"Wha...then why are you helping me?", Kuro said as Mirajane starts wrapping Kuro's hands. "'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

"So I'm considered as an enemy?", Kuro asked in disbelief.

"Well that's nice.", Kuro said in sarcasm.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. Magic _is_ the main source of our strength.", Mirajane said as she finished wrapping.

"Nope.", Kuro shook his head. "_I'm _going to prove you wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>I added boxing punches to replace the word 'punch', because as of now, Kuro can't use magic. So instead of saying punch all the time, I used boxing punches. Review so I can know what you guys think of it!<strong>


	4. Request

**Vergil Leonidas- Thank for reviewing. Even though you don't see Gildarts as a teacher, I hope you'll bear with it. Gildarts is just going to help Kuro with his fighting skills. With the help of Gildarts' teaching, Kuro's character will hopefully develop.**

**Lewamus Prime- I don't think he's mad. He didn't say anything about you stealing his idea. Mistakes are fine. You said that you could finally see your mistakes and would start over which is good.**

**A/N: Forgive me for not updating during Thanksgiving break and the past week. There were busy situations that I had to handle and hopefully I'll find time in the future to update. Also, Happy New Year! (Even though I'm about 5 hours late lol)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Magic Arc<strong>_

"If you're going to stare at the request board any longer, you're gonna end up like Nab.", Laxus said.

"Shut up, Laxus.", Kuro responded. "I'm just looking for a request."

"Heh, glaring at the board? Doesn't seem like you're looking.", Laxus said as he reach for a request.

Kuro sighed. "Seems like none of them fit me, expect for the one you took."

Laxus laughed. "You're funny. You think you can catch a rank A criminal? You make me laugh. Go be an errand boy for a request."

Kuro clenched his jaw. "Why don't you? You seem like the type to be one. An easy job for a lazy person who just leans on the wall."

"Oi, I ain't some kid without magic, so you better watch your mouth before you get your ass kick by me.", Laxus growled.

Gildarts came over and patted both of their heads. "Rivals already?"

Laxus scoffed. "A little kid is not worthy of being my rival."

"I'll beat him anytime, anywhere.", Kuro said.

"Cocky kid", Laxus said silently.

Gildarts laughed. "How bout you two take on this request together?"

"No way!", Laxus and Kuro shouted together.

"Why not? It will be a good experience for the both of you.", Makarov said, walking over.

"Gramps! You know I'm stronger than this brat! He'll only slow me down!", Laxus argued and Kuro frowned.

"I don't wanna take this request with you, but if Master say that this will be a good experience for me then I'll go. Also, I know that you're stronger than me, but I won't be a burden. I refuse to.", Kuro said looking at Laxus with intense eye and then turned to Makarov. "We'll take the request."

Laxus put his hands in his pocket. "Tch. Let's go."

Kuro followed after Laxus. "Do you think they'll work together?", Gildarts asked watching Laxus and Kuro head out the door.

"Who knows? They're going to have to, anyways.", Makarov replied walking to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Here we are.", Laxus said and Kuro looked around.<p>

"There's no one here.", Kuro said and Laxus kicked an empty can.

"Wrong. There are people here, somewhere.", Laxus responded. "We're after a criminal, remember? He might have followers, too."

"I hate to admit it, but I guess you're right."

Laxus smirked. "It's just common sense, something you don't have."

"Shut up. Let's take a look around. He might be here somewhere.", Kuro said leaping up and landing on a rooftop. "I'll look around up here, you can look around down there."

You don't have to tell me!", Laxus growled to himself and started walking.

After 30 minutes of looking around, they found nothing. The town was quiet. There was no people and the houses were locked. Kuro and Laxus found this odd. Kuro sat down on the rooftop. "Oi, Kuro, what are you doing?", Laxus asked.

"There's nothing.", Kuro replied. "Are you sure that this is the right town?"

"Of course, this is the right town!", Laxus exclaimed.

"Well, it's deserted.", Kuro said.

Behind Kuro, a door opened and a young lady stepped out. Kuro motioned Laxus to come up to the roof. "You two must be mages, am I right?", the young lady asked.

"Yes.", Laxus replied.

"It's dangerous out there. You two need to come in quickly.", the lady said urgently.

Kuro and Laxus followed the lady into the house. "Can you explain why are there no people outside?", Kuro asked, curious about the population.

"The people are scared of Daiki. That's why all the houses are locked. No one wants to go outside.", she replied.

"Why did you come out for us? Aren't you scared?", Kuro asked.

"I had a feeling you two were the mages that could save us.", the lady replied as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

Laxus face became pink. "Is it just me or it's hot in here?"

"It's just you. So could you tell us more about Daiki?", Kuro asked, noticing a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Daiki is the mastermind behind all of this. He's using people to suck their magic out and transferring the magic into him.", the lady said sadly.

"Is that possible?", Laxus asked.

"Yes and you must save this town!", the lady grabbed Laxus' hands, causing Laxus to blush.

Kuro found this very odd. "Why would Laxus blush?"

She let go of Laxus hands. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Asuka."

"My name is Laxus Dreyar.", Laxus said smiling sheepishly and Asuka giggled.

"I'm Kuro Acerbus.", Kuro said noticing the weird interaction.

"I suggest you two stay here for the night. I'll go and prepare a room for you two.", Asuka walked away and Laxus stepped forward as if he wanted to follow her.

"Laxus, you're acting weird after when we entered the house.", Kuro said."Something doesn't feel right."

"It's love! Something that you don't understand!", Laxus said loudly.

"Did she give you a love potion or something?", Kuro asked and Laxus glared at him.

"Course not. She didn't offer us any drinks, stupid!", Laxus responded.

Asuka walked in and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I only have one bed for your room."

"We'll manage. Thank you.", Kuro said dragging Laxus along.

After watching Kuro and Laxus entered the room, Asuka had a sly smile on her face. "It's going according to plan."

But then that sly smile turned upside down. "It's not working against the younger boy, though. Why is that?", she said to herself. "I have to separate them before the plan get ruined."

Asuka followed after them. "Can one of you escort to the neighboring store? I have an important package to deliver."

Kuro eyed her suspiciously. "But isn't it dangerous?"

Asuka pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's true, but I'll have a mage by my side."

Laxus jumped up. "I'll go with you. I'm stronger than Kuro."

Kuro didn't seem convince with trip. Laxus was acting weird after they entered the house and it just doesn't seem to add up. Asuka and Laxus left for the store. Kuro search around the house for clues. After looking around, Kuro found rings and bracelets. "I see now. She's been using Charm Magic. I wonder why it didn't work on me. I gotta save Laxus!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are.", Asuka said opening the door to the store and walking in.<p>

Laxus followed after her. "It's dark in here."

"You know, I knew you were a strong mage, but I've never thought you'd fall for a simple charm.", Asuka said as she circled around Laxus.

"What do you mean?", Laxus asked, confused and Asuka snapped her fingers.

Ropes wrapped around Laxus. "What are you doing?!", Laxus asked enraged and Asuka laughed.

A young man stepped out. "Good job, Asuka. He'll be a good source of magic."

"One down and one to go.", Asuka sighed. "That boy is troublesome. He's a sharp boy, Daiki."

"Even if he finds out, it's too late.", Daiki said, feeling accomplished. "Asuka, go back and capture him."

Lightning flashed in the store. "You two are facing me, not Kuro!"

"Ho, ho. The charm seemed to wore off. But you're too late now.", Daiki said as blue flames erupted in his palm.

Daiki shoved his engulfed hand in Laxus face and the lightnings disappeared. Laxus lost his consciousness and fell to the floor. "When I'm done with you, you can say goodbye to this world."

Daiki turned to Asuka. "Don't fail this, Asuka."

"I wouldn't dream on it.", Asuka said as she walked out of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a quick update.(Been using the tablet) I had this arc in mind for the past weeks, so I hope it'll be a good arc to write. Thank you for reading! <strong>


End file.
